Candy Maps
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: One trick-or-treating adventure by Trunks, Goten, and Buu led by an old neighborhood map from Mr. Satan. One-shot. Happy Halloween 2018!


**A/N** : This is just some rambles and fluff. Not really sure what I wanted to do with it when writing it. I just wanted to get something done for Halloween on time.

 **Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball, Z, GT, and Super do not belong to me. This is for fun.

* * *

The sun almost disappeared over the horizon, and throughout the streets the lights flickered on. They illuminated the fall air, adding a faux warmth to the crisp and cool atmosphere. The neighborhoods did appear friendly though, and that was all the parents cared about as they sent their children out. Most were accompanied by an adult, yet two arrived alone at the sprawling Satan Mansion.

A couple soft landings on the grass, and they sprinted toward the door. "Open up!" Trunks pounded on the hard wood, blue eyes hidden by the shades he wore. It was one part of his costume that did not mesh a hundred percent with the rest, dressed, in his own words, as a "cool pirate."

"Trick-or-treat!" Goten called, slamming his palm on the door. The child was dressed as a giant pumpkin, with a green cap stuck over his spiky locks. A pair of matching Cheshire grins waited outside the door as grumbling came from the inside.

"We're not ready for any kids yet," Mr. Satan grumbled before he peeked outside the door. Once he noticed the two kids, the champ opened the door wide. "Oh, it's you two." He wore a black cape with his usual attire and stepped aside so they can come in. "Thanks for agreeing to take Buu out."

"Yeah, yeah." Trunks grinned and jumped up on the plush cushion just inside the entryway. The rich child was nowhere near as impressed with the décor as his friend, instead sticking his hand in the large cauldron of sweets.

Goten, wide-eyed, turned his gaze to his friend and put his puppy-dog eyes into full effect. Trunks sighed in defeat and tossed a chocolate bar at him. Hercule stood by, too intimidated to tell the children off. Besides, Videl made him buy three extra cartons of candy. It wasn't too big of a loss. "You two help yourselves. I'll go get Buu."

A couple minutes passed as they waited for the man and his alien friend to come back. While they waited, Videl poked her head out of the living room down the hall. "Hey, Goten! What time is Gohan coming over?"

"Big brother said he'll be over by 7:30."

The young woman groaned. "Great, I hoped he was teasing about coming over late. We won't get through our movie marathon if he keeps this up. Alright, thanks boys. Have fun!"

Trunks perked up. "Can we join?"

"Um, maybe next year." Videl grinned at the them and then disappeared.

Buu and Mr. Satan came out from the opposite direction, the Majin's face quizzical as he held the empty bag in his large hand. "If it's trick-or-treat, I can turn them into candy if they don't give me any!" Hercule's face morphed into one of horror. Trunks stuffed his fist in his mouth to cover his morbid laughter, as Goten stifled his next to him.

"No, not like that. Listen, it's just an old tradition. Everyone will give you free candy tonight, no matter what. And you'll thank them and move on to the next house."

"Okay," Buu smiled, and Hercule sighed in relief.

"Now, you guys behave yourselves." The man dug in his pocket and pulled out a faded piece of paper. "This marks all the good houses to go to. I don't know how up-to-date it is since it's from Videl's time trick-or-treating. Should be a good guideline." Goten thanked him and took the paper, staring at the neighborhood maps of Satan City and the scribbled notes on it.

"Thanks, old man." Trunks took Buu's hand and dragged him toward the door. "We'll visit later and drop Buu off before we head home."

X_X

"That's a cool costume, man."

Buu pointed at his face. "I don't have a costume. Now, candy?"

"Hah, sure thing." The young man at the door dumped a couple candy bars into their bags.

As they walked back toward the street, Buu looked at the two beside him, head going back and forth. "Should I put something on?"

"You're fine," Trunks waved his hand dismissively. "Looks like that map was wrong again. This was the third house that offered something different."

"This is still good." Goten replied. The half-Saiyan could eat what they had so far in less than five minutes. Nonetheless, it was a decent haul for anyone else. The small child dug out the map Mr. Satan gave them. There were labels that stated whether the house would offer predominately chocolate, candy, or healthy options, with stars next to them that indicated the amount.

He squinted at it, holding the paper up to the light. Counting the number of houses on his fingers, he then pointed down the street. "Four houses down are supposed to be homemade sweets."

"Let's do it." Trunks smirked and ran off. A couple other trick-or-treaters turned their heads at the boy's speed.

"Hey!" Goten retorted and charged after him. Buu stood back for a moment, before he smiled and followed after them at a relaxed pace.

The house did, in fact, have homemade goodies. When they left, Goten chewed on a large gummy mushroom. Trunks tasted the lemon-lime sword he was handed and hummed. After an internal debate of being told to wait to eat until he got home by Mr. Satan, Buu decided it won't hurt to try his.

"Mm!" A puff of steam escaped the Majin, causing a few curious looks. Buu paid no mind and continued to eat.

Goten tugged on his friend's arm. "What do you think Dad and Uncle are doing?"

Trunks glanced over his shoulder. The sun had disappeared over the horizon, and the groups around them started to for tight knit knots on the sidewalks to keep warm. Their party of three was unaffected by the cold and carved out a wide path with relative ease. That was until Goten's distraction caused the lavender-haired boy to trip on a crack. His cheeks red in embarrassment, he whacked his friend with his bag.

"I'm not sure." He answered as Goten rubbed his head. "We can't sense them from here, so they're not fighting. I think Dad mentioned something about scaring kids."

The younger child pouted. "Is that normal? No one comes out to where we live."

Trunks shrugged. "No idea. It's what he usually does." He stared down at his bag of candy. Now that he had started to eat some, it was hard to stop. He did say he would share when he got home, which wasn't fair. His family had enough money to buy whatever they wanted. He worked hard for this.

Stopping, Buu entertained some children who came up to study his 'costume.' The Majin made a couple funny faces, and the children at first yelled in terror before bursting into laughter. Once he saw that their reactions were positive, the Majin laughed with them.

Goten took the time to look at the map closer. They hit most of the places labeled for their plentiful candy bounty. However, there was one house with four stars next to it, with no words. Instead, it was circled multiple times. A bigger house, and stars meant good. He walked back over to Trunks.

"We should go over here." He pointed to the section on the map, three streets away. For them, no time at all to go out of their way. His friend removed his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes at the paper.

"What do they have?"

"I'm not sure. Must be good, though!"

Buu bounced over to them, his shadow covering the map. He leaned down to look. "What's this?"

"We're thinking of going here." Trunks indicated to the house.

"Okay!" Buu's voice was cheerful.

While the children hoped he would make a guess at what was there, being a new local to Satan City, he made no such attempt. Their interest increased and the duo took his hands, and with excitement and curiosity, started off.

X_X

With stops to other houses on the way, it was fifteen minutes later until they reached the multiple starred house. The lights were off, and no one came to and from it. With streetlights flooding the rest of the street, the lone moderate sized building stood out as a lonely sore thumb.

Goten climbed up to the top of the fence easily and rested his arms across the top. "Are we allowed to go up?"

Trunks bit his nail as Buu stuck his face to the metal wiring of the fence. "No idea." He banged his hand on the gate, the clang catching the attention of the trick-or-treaters about.

"This was supposed to be a special house." Goten floated back down to the ground.

"No one inside." Buu spoke up, drawing his face away.

"Yeah, I can't sense anyone inside either." Trunks sighed. "What a bust. We'll head back, I guess."

They were about to leave when a voice came from behind them. "What are you kids doing here?" Being Halloween and in a ready-to-be-spooked mood, the kids jumped. Buu simply took a few rotating steps to the side to look at the newcomer.

An older woman stood there, her brown hair cropped and a few wrinkles lining her face. Goten snapped out of his stunned silence first and grinned. "We heard this is supposed to be a special place for Halloween, but no one's home!"

"Oh, yes." She stepped passed them and unlocked the gate. "We used to set up a Halloween haunted house every year, but after my husband passed I just don't have the energy for it anymore."

The children's faces became pensive, and Buu raised his finger to the house. "Not haunted?"

"I'm sure it's haunted, in some ways. Just not with spirits you can see." The woman chuckled. "I'd love to help and give you guys something, but I have nothing. This is an old house that is ready to move on."

They nodded, and she big them farewell. Goten shared a look with his best friend, and a silent agreement passed between them. Trunks handed him a candy bar, and the boy grabbed one from his own bag before he jumped over the fence.

The woman looked at him in surprise and trepidation. He grinned and held out the candy. "For the lonely house."

She laughed and accepted the gift. "You're precious. Thank you."

The group left. The two kept up with Buu's large gait with no troubles. The Majin asked. "Is it common to hand out candy that you receive?"

Trunks bemoaned the loss of his chocolate bar, but it did not hit him as hard as he thought it would. "No, that's, um… being neighborly?"

Goten nodded vigorously. "Yeah, no one likes being in lonely houses."

"A haunted house, huh." Trunks pursed his lips. "That would have been cool to see. Maybe we'll go to one next year."

"Mhm…" The pair continued talking, with Buu partly listening and partly imagining his room full of candy ghosts. They checked the map for anymore major spots they missed and concluded they were done for the night.

X_X

Goten forgot to take off his shoes, and instead ran inside Satan Mansion with no abandon. He could tell big brother and Videl were in sitting room. He giggled once he saw his brother's dark hair was dusted with flour.

"Please don't ask." Gohan groaned. Trunks grinned mischievously, thinking about how he would pester the older male later. Videl ignored the two pipsqueaks and smiled at Buu.

"You have fun? I miss the days when I used to go."

"Buu had fun!" He glanced down at his bag. "Wish there was more." He dumped some in his hand, a few pieces spilling onto the floor. Concentrating, a beam fired at them, and the contents multiplied. Within seconds, Trunks and Goten were at his side, eyes wide and hopeful. The two young adults snorted in amusement behind them.

Buu debated for a split second and shared a couple. "Being neighborly," he replied and bowed toward them. They grinned at each other and high-fived, adding the gift to their bags.

Videl sighed. "Don't tell me guys told him it was okay to hand out candy to strangers anytime during the year."

Goten tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong with giving candy to strangers."

"You poor, precious sweet child. It's not usually tactful, no."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween!


End file.
